EL DIA MAS TRISTE
by Yunuen
Summary: Cuando Rafael recibió la peor noticia de su joven vida.


.

**N/A**: Al inicio de este fic, las tortugas tienen 13 años.

.

**Disclaimer: **LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a Leonardo desde hace 22 años. Yo escribo exclusivamente para hacer pasar un rato agradable a quien sea que se tome su tiempo y pase a leer mis divagaciones.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**EL DÍA MÁS TRISTE**

Rafael había esperado por mucho tiempo este día, el día en el que su Maestro Splinter iba a decir a quién iba a elegir para que fuese el líder.

Durante meses, Rafael tuvo una intensa preparación, se sometió a un extenuante esfuerzo, estuvo embargando por una angustiosa espera… y para que todo terminara en pocos minutos y con unas cuantas palabras, palabras que seguían resonando en su cabeza; no sólo era el nombre de su hermano, ahora su líder, que revoloteaba en su cabeza, sino también la pregunta del por qué no había sido elegido él para ser el líder de su clan, él que había demostrado en incontables veces que era el mejor ninja a diferencia de los otros tres:

Donatelo podía ser el más listo, pero no era el más hábil;

Miguel Ángel podía ser rápido y hábil, pero no era el más listo;

Leonardo podía ser hábil y medianamente listo, pero no era fuerte;

Y él era hábil, listo, y sobretodo fuerte… ¡tenía todas las habilidades que un líder debía tener!

Salvo que ninguna de esas habilidades fue suficiente para que su Maestro lo eligiera a él y no al debilucho de Leonardo.

Rafael apretó sus puños con fuerza; sintió que algo en su pecho luchaba por explotar.

En cuanto escuchó el nombre del nuevo líder y se dio cuenta que no era su nombre, algo que estaba muy profundo en su pecho se retorció, por eso, en cuanto su Maestro les pidió a los demás dejarlos solos, él fue el primero en salir de la pequeña habitación porque comenzó a sentir un dolor en su pecho; esto había ocurrido hace unos momentos, pero a cada minuto que continuaba pensando en que él debió ser escogido como el líder, ese algo empezaba a hacerse más y más grande, crecía más y más hasta amenzar con hacerle reventar, como le pasó al gato Silvestre cuando se comió una bomba creyendo que era el Canarito Piolín.

Su Maestro en muchas ocasiones les había explicado a sus hermanos y a él lo fundamental que era que un ninja pudiera tener un control total sobre sus emociones, y en su corta vida, ya sabía lo que era estar enojado, pero esto que estaba luchando por hacerle explotar era nuevo y no podía contenerlo… ¡Quería estallar en mil pedazos! ¡Era la única forma que creía que iba a sentirse mejor porque no era justo no haber sido elegido como el líder!

Cerró los ojos para concentrarse y provocar un enorme estallido, pero no sucedió nada porque otra emoción comenzó a retorcerse en su pecho, desplazando inmediatamente su deseo de explotar. Rápidamente fue a su habitación porque no quería que nadie lo viera. Se arrojó sobre su cama pero no para volar en pedazos.

Ya no sentía ningún enojo, ahora era gran tristeza lo que sacudía su corazón, y a todo su ser también. Intentaba frenar las lágrimas, quizás por ello le dolía más su corazón, pero como no quería que Miguel Ángel y Donatelo lo vieran llorar, se incorporó, se arrodilló sobre la cama y cerró los puños encima de sus rodillas, tratando desesperadamente en recordar lo que tantas veces les había explicado su Maestro sobre lo que debían hacer, y lo consiguió. Fue sencillo retener las lágrimas; en cierta forma ya tenía la habilidad para controlarlas, después de todo, un ninja no es un llorón, no como lo es Miguel Ángel y, algunas veces, Donatelo… pero al recordar que jamás había visto llorar a Leonardo, el coraje que se había apaciguado por un momento volvió a recobrar fuerza. Leonardo podía ser tan valiente como él, pero no podía ser lo único en que se haya fijado su Maestro para…

De repente, Rafael sintió que alguien lo observaba. Pensó en dedicarle su mirada más agresiva a sea quien sea que se había atrevido a entrar a su habitación sin haber tocado primero, pero al levantar su cara, sus ojos no lo guiaron directo a la puerta, sino hacia la misma cama. Esto lo desconcertó mucho, porque sobre la cama no estaba Miguel Ángel ni Donatelo, ni siquiera Leonardo o su Maestro; era imposible porque nunca escuchó que alguien entrara y llegara hasta su cama sin que se hubiera dado cuenta; lo que descubrió sobre la cama fue a un oso de peluche color amarillo marfil que tenía un gran moño color café atado a su cuello, unos relucientes ojos negros y una simpática sonrisa bordada en la cara.

- _Ogima. _–

Susurró, y enseguida miró para todos lados; nada de lo que había ahí le pertenecía. No estaba en su habitación.

Era tal su tristeza, que no se dio cuenta de que no había entrado en su habitación, sino que había ido directo a la habitación del nuevo líder.

- El nuevo líder… - la sorpresa pasó pronto.

No hizo más que estirarse un poco para tomar el oso de peluche entre sus manos ya que era alto; estaba creciendo mucho más rápido que las otras tres tortugas.

Observó por unos instantes esos brillantes ojos negros y la simpática sonrisa.

Desde que los cuatro tuvieron su propia habitación cada uno, jamás había entrado a la del hermano mayor, ahora líder. No tenía idea que Leonardo aún conservara ese viejo oso de peluche.

Los ojos dorados de Rafael destellaron; una tentadora idea pasó por su mente. Si desde hace años, Donatelo había cambiado su oso por los bloques de Lego, Miguel Ángel el suyo por los muñecos de acción, y él mismo había dejado de tener un oso de peluche por tener autos y motos de colección, ¿por qué Leonardo no podría hacer lo mismo?

En segundos visualizó un plan, un plan con el que se desharía de ese detestable oso de peluche, porque después de todo, el nuevo "líder" no debía tener un oso de peluche si quería ganarse el respeto de sus "subordinados"… pero el plan no se detalló del todo en su mente, porque no pudo dejar de ver los ojos del osito de peluche, y con un suspiro, el plan se desvaneció definitivamente. La tristeza de su corazón recobró fuerza y derribó con facilidad el muro que pobremente había conseguido levantar; las lágrimas fluyeron con una libertad que no sentía desde hace muchos años.

Fue un breve momento el que duró el silencio llanto, pero el dolor fue exprimido de su corazón con total intensidad, y en instantes, se sintió protegido por una agradable paz, un cálido consuelo lo abrazaba ayudándole casi olvidar el por qué estaba tan triste, pero enseguida se dio cuenta que era él quien abrazaba al osito de peluche. Sorprendido por lo que había sucedido, dejó el oso de donde lo había tomado y salió de inmediato de esa habitación, sólo que se detuvo en la puerta y volteó. No reparó en nada de lo que había en esa habitación del joven líder, una habitación que podría ser una réplica fiel de cualquier Maestro Ninja que vivió durante el auge de Arte del Ninjitsu; no, no le interesó nada de los artefactos o antiguos textos que habían ahí. Miró fijamente al osito de peluche, pero esa mirada dorada ya no reflejó que estuviese maquinando algún plan contra él.

Rafael se retiró a su propia habitación sin ninguna tristeza que lo volviese a desanimar, pero el otro sentimiento que le había hecho desear volar en pedazos como una bomba se quedó ahí, habitando su corazón.

. . .

Han transcurrido dos años desde ese día que sintió que la furia nacía dentro de él, pero lejos de poder contenerla, parece que cada día es más y más poderosa.

- Los hermanos son insoportables. – dice Rafael recostado sobre la cama, con las manos detrás de su nuca, mirando hacia el techo; está enojado - Hoy en el desayuno, Mikey se sirvió el último plato de corn flakes, ¡Mikey se acabó mis corn flakes favoritos!, y el menso se atrevió a decirme que en la tarde íbamos a ir por la despensa, que yo no tenía porque hacer drama; obvio que tenía que darle su buen escarmiento, pero es muy escurridizo, no pude atraparlo por más que corrí tras él. También hoy, que quería ver el espectáculo de las Monster Trucks, pero Doni no me dejó porque, según él, le tocaba ver la tele; pero yo no me iba a quedar sin ver a las Monster Trucks; lo bueno que él no tiene los reflejos de Mikey, así que lo atrapé bien fácil, pero llegó Leo y lo salvó. Para colmo, Leo me dejó en casa como castigo por molestar a los más chicos, en lo que él y los otros fueron por la despensa. ¡Claro, ellos salen de paseo y yo me quedó encerrado! ¡¿Puedes creer que me he quedado castigado por "molestar" a los demás, cuando son ellos los que 'me hacen la vida de cuadritos'?! –

Rafael le ha contado sus pesares a alguien en particular.

El silencio se posa con precaución entre Rafael y su acompañante; su intención no es provocar más a la tortuga de la bandana roja. Tal parece que esta es la misma intención de quien acompaña a Rafael porque no le dice nada sobre su comportamiento, y funciona.

Rafael ya no se ve alterado. La tranquilidad y el silencio le han ayudado a calmarse y a reflexionar.

- Aunque… - dice Rafael sin dejar de mirar hacia el techo - ahora que lo pienso, creo que sí me pasé un poco. No era para tanto enojarme porque se acabó el cereal, pude haberme hecho unos esponjosos hot cakes; tampoco tenía que alterarme por no ver mi programa, le hubiera 'caído' a Casey en su depa; y qué bueno que no fui con los otros, así he podido platicar contigo sin que haya metiches. –

Rafael pierde interés en el techo y voltea a mirar a quien lo escucha con total atención.

- Por eso me gusta platicar contigo, Ogima. No me juzgas como los otros. –

Rafael estira su brazo y acaricia con cuidado una de las orejas del osito de felpa.

En eso, se oye que el elevador se acciona.

Rápidamente Rafael sale de la habitación de Leonardo, y en unos cuantos ágiles saltos, llega a la sala, se sienta en el sofá y prende la televisión.

- ¡Ya llegamos! – Miguel Ángel anuncia el arribo.

Donatelo, Miguel Ángel Y Leonardo llegan cargando varias bolsas en las que contienen comida y seguramente uno que otro antojo.

Leonardo se apresura a dejar las cosas en la cocina y va con el hermano que se quedó en casa para preguntarle si hubo alguna novedad mientras no estaban, pero esto es un pretexto nada más, en realidad quiere cerciorarse si Rafael sigue enojado.

- ¿Y cómo les fue? – Rafael es quien gana la palabra.

- Como siempre: Mikey y Doni queriendo traer algo que no está en la lista. -

Rafael sabe que a sus dos hermanos menores les gusta ir con Leonardo porque pueden pedir lo que se les antoje, y su hermano mayor se los concede, pero también sabe que Leonardo se las ingenia para ajustar el presupuesto y concederles el antojo a sus hermanos más chicos en vez de decirles "No".

- Y como siempre, se salen con la suya. –

- Mikey se trajo la edición limitada de corn flakes de chocolate blanco, y Doni una nueva crema en polvo para café. -

- Qué líder tan consentidor eres. -

- No soy consentidor, soy flexible. –

- Como digas, Intrépido. – Rafael sonríe; es una sonrisa traviesa porque acepta que su líder tiene habilidad para cambiar las cosas a su conveniencia.

Rafael está de buen ánimo, de eso se da cuenta Leonardo; se alegra por ello. Es algo que ha venido ocurriendo desde hace un tiempo: en momentos en los que parece que Rafael va a explotar, le da el espacio y el tiempo suficientes, y se calma, hasta llega a sonreír, como ahorita. No sabe exactamente cómo sucede, pero se alegra que suceda.

- Toma. – Leonardo le muestra a Rafael algo que traía oculto a sus espaldas.

Rafael mira lo que Leonardo le está tendiendo, lo reconoce y no vacila en tomarlo.

- Es la paleta helada de fresa con cubierta de vainilla, edición limitada. – dice Rafael reprimiendo su alegría.

- Recordé que querías probarla y te traje una. –

La semana pasada Rafael fue con Leonardo por la despensa y vio en la sección de helados ese nuevo sabor de paleta, pero no pudo comprarla; llevaban lo justo.

Con ansiedad, Rafael le quita la envoltura a la paleta, y con la misma envoltura rompe un pedazo de paleta, y le da el pedazo a Leonardo.

- Gracias. – Leonardo se sienta al lado de su hermano para degustar su pedazo de paleta helada.

- ¡Está buena! –

- ¡Sí! -

La paleta helada desaparece tan rápido como lo son los movimientos que hacen Miguel Ángel y Donatelo para llegar a escondidas y darles un susto a los dos mayores.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Rafita, en 2k3, no tiene una mascota con la que pueda desahogarse como en 2k12, pero hay un osito de peluche que es su confidente n.n

Este one shot puede decirse que es la respuesta a lo que hace Rafa en mi fic Luces, Cámara… ¡Acción! en el segundo capítulo.

Felicidades a Tsukimine12 porque le atinó.

Muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para leer mi fic.

n.n


End file.
